vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamrio Musica
Summary Musica is the leader of a band of infamous thieves known as the Silver Rhythm gang that reside in Punk Street. He owns and pilots a flying ship called the Advent. He has long brown hair (in the beginning of the series, but later wears it in a shorter, black, spiky style), has three distinctive piercings above his left eyebrow, and is always wearing a skull necklace that he uses as a weapon in conjunction with his Silver Claiming abilities. He first meets Haru Glory and Elie in Punk Street when Haru is there looking for Musica the Blacksmith to fix his broken sword. Elie mistakes him for Musica the blacksmith. He helps Haru rescue Elie from Lance but decides not to join Haru's Group. Musica and Haru's paths soon cross again when Musica helps defeat an assassin sent to kill Haru and Elie, and also helps Haru defeat Shuda and his subordinates. He then officially joins Haru. Musica's power helps Haru's group greatly, as do Musica's fighting skills. He's equal with Haru and the two make a formidable team. He became Haru's good friend, helping him in his search for the Rave Stones, while searching for the Silver Ray. Musica is also very loyal; when one of his subordinates, Snake, got caught during a robbery, he turned himself in to break both of them out. He never once doubts Haru and is always there when he needs him. Musica has a weakness for beautiful women, and will flirt with any beautiful girl he meets. He has the Musica family tattoo on his left shoulder. When he was young, Musica's family was wiped out by Lance the "Beast Sword" of Demon Card, with a sword forged by his grandfather, Galein Musica. He was then taken in by Rize, a silver-claimer, who raised him and taught him the ways of silver-claiming. On Rize's deathbed, he asked Musica to find Silver Ray and destroy it, to which Musica agreed. Musica later discovered that the Oni Fortress River Saly was in fact the Silver Ray in disguise. After a battle with the oni leader Ogre, he managed to destroy the Silver Ray with the help of Reina. The weapon was then reborn as an artifact, which Reina called "The Ocean-Rending spear, Silver Ray". Musica now carries both the Silver Ray and Reina's silver, as they have fused with his own. Musica is related to Galein Musica, the blacksmith. They met briefly in Punk Street, and though neither of them acknowledged it, they both knew they were related. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, Unknown with Silver Ray Name: Musica Hamrio Origin: RAVE Gender: Male Classification: Human Silver Claimer, Ring Leader of the Silver Rhythm Gang, Member of Rave Warriors Age: 19 (at the end of the series) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Metal Manipulation but favors silver Attack Potency: Likely City Block level (Should have contributed to at least half of the power of his combo attack with Reina), Unknown with Silver Ray Speed: Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Superhuman, likely Class 10 (Probably tens of tons) Striking Strength: City Block Class, likely higher Durability: City Block level Stamina: Very large, he can fight for a long time against many opponents even if he is heavily wounded, was able to survive with his body pierced through and continued the fight regardless. Able to keep on fighting even with his body almost completely destroyed on the inside. Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with Silver Ray, several dozen meters with other Silver Attacks Standard Equipment: Pieces of silver that he keeps on his person for his Silver Claiming ability but obtains the Silver Ray later on. Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, has extensive experience in combat, demonstrates how to use tactics in battle. Always act sensibly. Is a Silverclaimer, his ability is very unusual that requires not only a great possession of weapons, but also extremely high ingenuity and skilled in battle to any situation Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Silverclaiming:' Musica is an accomplished "Silver Claimer", allowing him to mold silver into any shape he desires. Despite the fact that silver is known to be a soft and brittle metal in real life, Musica's silver is just as durable as steel, allowing him to make great use of it as a series of projectiles or as weapons in close combat with a preference towards spears. **'Silver Spear:' Almost normal spear. Silver Spear is more durable and sharp. RM perfectly with it is controlled and use any skill lends itself to no doubt. The street punk and far beyond its borders Musica strongly could be glorified, even among commanders Demon Card and General Shuda. ***'Sacred Silver:' An improved version of the Silver Spear made with Sacred Silver. With it, he was able to overcome two simultaneous Dark Bringer users ***'Silver Halberd:' An even stronger version of the Silver Spear. AS it's name implies, it is in the shape of a halberd. With it he was able to defeat two powerful demons that overwhelmed him previously. ***'Silver Gungnir:' A further improved version of the Silver Spear that matched Reina's Silver Emperor. **'Silver Ray:' Musica's strongest spear and weapon. Although it was previously an enormous airship, it was reforged into an even more powerful after Reina sacrificed herself to destroy it. Infused with Reina's soul and Musica's father's feelings, it has lost none of its power and far surpasses any weapon he had previously. It becomes a necklace when not in use. **'Silver Bond:' This is a Silver Claimer's ultimate technique and for it to work two Silver Claimers must have complete trust in each other. Musica and Reina used this technique to defeat Ogre and destroy the core of the silver ray. It repels all incoming attacks as it begins to release, when enough energy is gathered, a huge shockwave will be released at a target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RAVE Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Spear Users Category:Metal Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8